The Pageant Pickle: How it Could Have Gone
by TimmyTurnerFan
Summary: This is my version of the real Arthur episode, "The Pageant Pickle." To keep this from being too much like the real episode, I decided to omit some of it and add some parts, including dialogue. Rating K plus just to be safe though I want it just K. This will be three different chapters of how the episode could have gone. Last chapter will include my comment on the episode.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N/ Disclaimer:** Arthur belongs to Marc Brown and PBS, not me, I'm just an Arthur fan.

 **The Story**

 **Chapter 1: One Possibility**

One morning, Arthur goes to his window.

He says "Ahhh, what a beautiful morning! It seems like it's going to be a perfect spring day. Life just couldn't get any better."

After a singing little blue bird flies away from a tree in front of the Read house, the jolly, happy Arthur goes downstairs to the kitchen, where his mother Jane and father David are. As he enters, he's happily whistling his way to the table.

"Well someone's in a good mood this morning," says David.

"How can I not be?" asks Arthur. "There's less than one month of school left and Muffy's already planning her first pool party! Oh how I look forward to going I can't wait!"

But then Jane puts down the newspaper and says to her two male aardvarks, "Oh that reminds me: this Friday afternoon, nobody make any plans."

Arthur's smile disappears upon hearing what his mother just said.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like what I'm about to hear?" Arthur asks himself quietly.

David asks, "Why, what's up?"

"It's..." says Jane.

"Here it comes..." Arthur thinks to himself.

Jane finally says, "...DW's Spring Pageant!"

Arthur gasps with devastation.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screams, forgetting his parents are there.

"Is there a problem, Arthur?" asks David.

Arthur thinks to himself, "Mom just said the three most terrible words in the English language!"

"Arthur?" asks David.

"This….Friday...Afternoon?" Arthur says?

"Yes, Arthur," says DW, "I don't care if you're not there.

A little later, DW is in her room happily playing with one of her dolls. But then she overhears her brother complaining to his mother.

"But the pool party is this Friday," says Arthur, "why do I always have to do EVERYTHING D.W. wants? EVERYTHING, mom."

But D.W. quickly opens the door and comes out of her room and without hesitation says to Arthur "That's not fair, I do things for you all the time."

Annoyed, Arthur says to her, "Oh yeah, like what?"

DW goes on about how she gives Arthur free advice, letting his silly dog lick her feet, and defending her when the Tibbles say he looks like a banana.

"DW," says Arthur, "those things don't count! And you don't always do things for me, in fact you make my life miserable!"

"Arthur," says DW, "that was not a very nice thing to say to your sister."

"But she does, mom," says Arthur, "she's always getting her way and I always have to sacrifice for her and I don't like that."

"Arthur stop exaggerating!" says DW, "I order you to go to my Spring Pageant, Mr. Selfish!"

Arthur turns to his mother and says with his hands together, "Mom can I please skip this one?"

Jane first says to both of her children near her, "Both of you, calm down!"

Jane then says to her son, "Arthur, you're going to the pageant and that's final! "

Jane walks down the stairs.

"But," says Arthur, "it's going to be boring."

"Enough, Arthur Read," says Jane sternly, "not one more word about this from you. You're not getting out of going to the pageant!"

And Jane continues her way down the stairs and thereafter Arthur walks away to his room upset as DW watches him.

After watching her brother, DW goes back to her room and Nadine appears.

"Can you believe it?" she says to her. "Arthur only cares about himself! He is so selfish."

"You have to admit, DW," says Nadine, "Arthur always has to do what you want and you always make him do things he doesn't want to do."

"Nadine, who's side are you on?" DW asks. "Besides, we all have to do things we don't want to do and my brother needs to stop thinking just about himself."

"Well," says Nadine, "I can't argue with you on that."

"And besides," says DW, "You're supposed to be my friend, not Arthur's."

"I can't argue with that either," says Nadine.

DW's mad face goes away but she's silent for a moment. Then she get's to thinking.

"You know something, Nadine?" asks DW nicely.

"What?" says Nadine?

Later, while Arthur is out playing basketball with Francine, Buster, and Binky, DW, still at home, goes to her parents.

"Mom, Dad," she says.

"What is it, DW?" Jane asks.

"I've been thinking," DW goes on, "maybe we should let Arthur skip this."

"What?" asks Jane and David.

"Arthur's right," she says, "he always has to do everything I want to do. I mean sure he can be selfish, but maybe we should give him a break. He doesn't have to come to my pageant if he doesn't want to. I think we should let him go to Muffy's pool party."

Jane and David look at each other for a moment before turning back to DW.

"DW, are you sure about this?" asks Jane.

"Yes," says DW, "Yes I am. Besides, to tell you the truth, I don't like always having Arthur with me. In fact, no offense, but sometimes his presence does upset me and I cannot always stand being in the same room as him."

DW goes on to say, "Plus, I can't keep making him do things he doesn't want to do. So why don't we spring him?"

"You," asks David, "want to spring your brother from the Spring Pageant?"

"Yes," says DW, "Yes I do. Please, Mom and Dad, let Arthur miss this one, it's fine by me."

If DW was old enough or knew enough, she's probably say "No pun intended."

Later when Arthur comes back home, David and Jane come to him.

"Arthur," says Jane with a smile, "we have some good news!"

"Huh," says Arthur, "what good news?"

"And we know you're going to love this," says David, also smiling.

"What?" Arthur wants to know.

"DW," Jane calls to her.

DW steps in front of her parents behind her and talks to Arthur.

"Arthur," says DW, "I've been thinking, and I decided..."

Arthur is waiting to hear what his sister has to say.

"You don't have to come to my Spring Pageant," DW finishes.

"Huh?" asks Arthur, who cannot believe his ears.

"That's right Arthur," says DW, "you are free to go to Muffy's Pool Party."

Still in disbelief at what his sister just said to him, he says "Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

"I'm still your sister, Arthur," she says to him. "Thank goodness you're not Buster, he would have called me an alien! Anyway, Mom, Dad, and I got to talking and we decided you don't have to come to my Spring Pageant, in fact, and don't take this the wrong way, but I don't really want you to come."

"I appreciate this, DW," says Arthur, "but are you sure about this?"

"Of course," says DW, "we can't always have what we want and you're right, you always have to do what I want and I can't keep doing this to you."

"But DW," says Arthur, "I would have come."

"No, Arthur," says DW, "I want you to go to Muffy's Pool Party. It would make me happy if you did, and it will make you happy too. So please Arthur, go to Muffy's Pool Party."

Arthur looks up at his parents. Jane and David shrug at him with smiles.

Arthur approaches his sister and crouches down to her, puts his hand on her shoulder and says, "DW, this is the nicest thing you've ever for me. Thanks."

"Don't mention it," says DW, "but don't get used to it!"

Arthur chuckles just a little.

So in the end, Arthur is happy and excited that he doesn't have to go to DW's pageant and gets to go to Muffy's Pool Party. And DW is happy too!

 **A/N Of course, we all know this didn't really happen. And this is not all, wait until you see what I have for chapter 2!**

 **R &R please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Another Possibility**

 **A/N: I rewrote a little bit of this chapter and added a few more lines and added to my bottom author's note below due to some displeasure of some of my readers.**

 **We start back to Arthur's short-lived good morning.**

Arthur wakes up in a good mood, saying how beautiful the morning is, how it's a perfect spring day and that life just couldn't get any better. But when he goes and sits down at the breakfast table, his good mood fades when his mother tells him and his father that DW's Spring Pageant is coming up this Friday.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Arthur screams, but not without the notice of his parents.

Arthur's idea of a perfect day goes out the window after he hears what his mother says.

"So much for my perfect day!" Arthur says to himself.

So later upstairs in the Read home:

"But Muffy's Pool Party is this Friday," Arthur says to his mother. "Why do I always have to do EVERYTHING DW wants? EVERYTHING, mom!"

But DW comes out and says to her brother, "That's not fair, I do things for you all the time!"

"Like what?" asks Arthur.

DW tells Arthur "I give you free advice, I let your silly dog lick my feet, I defend you when the Tibbles say you look like a banana..."

"DW those don't count!" says Arthur, "I don't ask you to do those things for me, you choose to do them!"

"Well you still have to go to my Spring Pageant," says DW.

"And I wasn't even talking to you," Arthur said sternly, "and you're NOT mom!"

Turning away from his sister, Arthur begs his mother to let him skip the pageant but Jane tells him he's going and that's final and tells him not to try to get out of it.

Later Arthur is playing basketball with Francine, Binky, and Buster.

"Arthur's going to a pageant," says Binky, who laughs it off and then chants "Pageant face, pageant face!"

"Pageant face?" asks Arthur. "That doesn't even make any sense!"

"It's all I could think of," Binky then says, "don't pick on me!"

"I'm picking on you?" says Arthur, "you're the one who's making fun of me for going to a pageant that MY parents are making me go to, I tried to get of it but you know how parents are!"

Arthur goes on to say, "And I thought you gave up bullying?"

"Maybe I did," says Binky, "maybe I didn't."

"Okay you two," says Francine, "that's enough!"

Arthur then passes the ball to Francine, who then says "Arthur, it's just a preschool pageant, how bad can it be?"

"You wouldn't say that if you'd been through what I had been through last year," says Arthur, "like last fall."

Arthur then thinks back on the Fall Pageant that he was forced to go to.

"We are autumn's pretty leaves," sings the chorus of DW and the preschoolers and Ms. Morgan, "Red and yellow, orange and brown. See us falling from the trees, falling, falling, falling down."

Then there's clapping from everyone except the bored aardvark in glasses.

In the present, Arthur says "I would have given anything for a giant leaf blower."

Francine tells Arthur what she'd do if it was boring: count the ceiling tiles.

But Arthur answers, "Four hundred and sixty eight, I checked twice."

"Ooh that is bad," says Francine. "Maybe it'll be better this time."

"I doubt it!" says Arthur.

"Come on Arthur," says Francine, "try to have an open mind. And be nice to your sister. Besides they had all year to practice."

At the preschool Ms. Morgan's class, containing DW, Emily, Cheikh, Timmy and Tommy Tibble, James, Amanda, and Bud, are practice singing "Springtime Flowers" for the Spring Pageant. After they finish, as some of the kids are yawning and stretching, DW looks around at her classmates.

"Arthur's right," she says, "this really is boring."

But then…

"What was that, D.W.?" asks Ms. Morgan, who heard her speaking.

DW knows she has to cover up what she said with something and quick.

"What if we tried something exciting?" she asks, raising her hand.

"What did you have in mind?" asks Ms. Morgan.

Then DW talks about her idea of spider appearing in the middle of the song. She even runs around screaming about the "spider." The other kids, however, are not open to this idea and Emily shrugs DW.

DW then goes, "Come on people! That's good!"

Emily, showing her high disapproval for this, quickly raises her hand to Ms. Morgan and asks her, "There really isn't going to be a spider, is there?"

Ms. Morgan says, "No, of course not."

Then DW looks at Emily and says to her, "Unless we use the one…."

Next thing DW does is turn her head behind where her's and Emily's backs are facing and shouts "...BEHIND YOU!"

Subsequently, Emily, tricked into thinking there really was a spider, lets out a loud scream! And then the other kids start reacting as if there really was a spider.

Later at the Read House, the entire Read family is at dinner.

"DW," says David, "you shouldn't do things that scare the other kids."

DW replies, "It's not my fault everyone wants the pageant to be boring."

With that, Arthur quickly gets up and says to his parents, "See? She admits it!"

"Arthur," says Jane in an almost stern tone.

"I'm sure it's not boring," David says. "You should have seen my preschool pageant. *chuckles* We sung this old song called "Spring Time Flowers."

Knowing what her husband is doing, Jane puts her hands up and shakes them sideways trying to get him to stop but he doesn't notice her and continues talking.

"Everyone dressed like flowers, it was awful! Heh."

Jane puts her hand over her closed eyes.

David continues, "Boring, unbearable, awful!"

"Uh," says DW, "that's what we're doing."

Jane shakes her head and thereafter David volunteers to do the dishes.

DW then says, "If they won't fix it, I will!"

"What are you going to do?" asks Arthur.

"Hmph!" says DW, "wouldn't you like to know!"

Arthur is worried. Then he thinks he's talking under his breath when he says to himself, "I've got to get out of going to that pageant!"

"What was that, Arthur?" Jane hears, causing Arthur to gasp.

"Uh," Arthur says. Playing with his glasses he says, "I said I wonder what she's going to do in that pageant."

"That's not what it sounded like to me," says Jane.

Arthur looks at his mother without saying anything.

"Arthur," she says, "you better not be trying to get out of going to that pageant! I mean it!"

When the day comes, Arthur starts to leave the house.

"Arthur," says Jane, "where do you think you're going? You better not be trying to sneak our of going to the pageant and going to Muffy's pool party!"

"No, mom," says Arthur. "I'm just going out for a walk. I'll meet you guys at the pageant, I thought I'd get there early."

Jane isn't buying it.

"Arthur, you're up to something, I know you're trying to get out of going to the Spring Pageant." she says. "You are not walking out that door!"

Arthur sighs, "You're right, Mom. I'll go to the pageant."

Arthur walks upstairs but after he climbs all the steps, he stops and listens to hear if his mother left. Then he walks back downstairs and nobody is there. Then he walks slowly toward the back door. When there, he slowly opens the door, and then slips out and closes it quietly. He then grabs his backpack, which he left outside the night before. He packed his bag with his swimwear and a towel and anything else he needed. Then he ducks, hides, and tries to sneak away. He thinks he's not being noticed, but then hears barking, which startles him.

It's Pal, at a window! He sees Arthur, who looks up at the window. Then he waves his hands sideways at him.

"No Pal," he says quietly, "Shhhhh, quiet!"

Inside the Read house, Mr. and Mrs. Read go where Pal is.

"Pal," says Jane, "what on earth are you barking at?"

Pal turns his head toward the window and he continues barking.

"Is something out there?" asks David.

Then David goes to the window and opens it and looks around. Outside the house walls, Arthur has ducked into a bush and hid himself.

Back inside, David says to Pal, "I don't see anything, boy."

And he closes the window.

"What do you think you were barking at," he asks the dog as he walks away from the window.

"That dog just keeps getting weirder!" DW comments.

Arthur comes out of hiding and quickly runs to the street and runs toward Muffy's pool party, taking whatever shortcut he can to get there quickly and inconspicuously.

Arthur then makes it to Muffy's and Arthur's friends are there having fun. When Francine, Muffy, Binky, and Buster see Arthur, they approach him.

"Arthur," says Muffy, "what are you doing here?"

"Yeah, shouldn't you be at your sister's pageant?" asks Francine

"Uh," says Arthur, fiddling with his glasses, "Mom and Dad changed their minds and said I could come."

"Really?" asks Binky. "Your parent's actually let you off?"

"Yeah," Arthur says, "for once they decided to let me out of having to do something DW wanted!"

"How is DW taking it?" asks Buster.

"You won't believe this," Arthur says, "but DW said she didn't really want me to go!"

"DW said that?" asks Francine.

"Yeah," says Arthur, "she told Mom and Dad she didn't really want me there and insisted I come to the pool party. And she even told me in front of Mom and Dad who said it was okay."

"DW actually didn't want you at the pageant?" asks Francine.

"And your parents actually let you come here?" asks Binky.

Arthur says, "Yeah."

"You're right," says Francine, "I don't believe it."

"I can't either," says Buster.

"Yeah," says Arthur, "neither can I!"

"Well, now that you're here," says Muffy, "why don't you go enjoy yourself."

"I'll try to," says Arthur.

"What?" asks Francine, "what do you mean 'you'll try?'"

Arthur stops and thinks about what he just said.

"Did I say 'I'll try?'" says Arthur. "I meant, 'I will.'"

Arthur chuckles a little nervously and then continues his way to the pool.

At first Arthur does enjoy himself but isn't having as much fun as he thinks he should be having. He sits at the pool with his feet in the water.

"Come on Arthur," says Francine, "get in!"

Buster, Muffy, and Binky, to name a few are in the pool with Francine and want Arthur to come in too.

Arthur hesitates at first.

"Are you feeling okay?" asks Binky.

"Huh?" Arthur answers. "Uh sure, never better!"

Arthur then stands up, says "Man overboard!" and jumps into the water and comes out head first.

Some time passes but Arthur is not enjoying himself as much as his friends are. He knows what he's done is wrong and it's bothering him. He tries to play it off but it just keeps coming back to him and he feels increasingly guilty. A few times his friends keep asking him if he's okay or what's wrong with him and he keeps trying to cover over it with acts of feeling fine.

Finally, Arthur's guilt gets the best of him and he's had enough. Arthur gets out of the pool, dries himself up, puts his shirt back on and tries to leave. He however does not leave unnoticed.

"Arthur," asks Muffy, who is approaching him as are Francine, Binky, and Buster, "where are you going? Aren't you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah," says Buster, "don't you want to stay and have fun?"

Arthur hesitates to say anything and also hesitates to move.

"Arthur," asks Francine, "is something bothering you?"

"Guys," Arthur says, "I'm not enjoying myself."

Buster, Binky, Francine, and Muffy gasp?

"What?" asks Binky.

"Why aren't you enjoying yourself?" asks Muffy.

"There's something I have to tell you," says Arthur.

His friends are listening.

"I snuck out of going to DW's Spring Pageant," Arthur finally admits.

"What?" asks Francine, Muffy, Binky, and Buster in unison.

"I lied," says Arthur. "My parents never really let me out of going to DW's Spring Pageant. And my sister didn't really say she didn't want me there."

"Arthur," says Francine, "that wasn't a nice thing to do!"

"Yeah, Arthur," says Buster, who's also disappointed in his best friend.

"But I really didn't want to go," says Arthur, "I thought it was going to be boring and I was sick of always doing what DW wanted. So I refused to go and insisted on coming here instead and I snuck out and got here without my parents knowing."

"But Arthur," says Binky, "that's no way to treat your sister!"

"Yeah, Arthur," says Buster, "even I'm not impressed at this!"

"That was very selfish of you!" says Francine.

"And there's no excuse for what you did," says Binky.

"Yeah, Arthur," says Muffy, "that was rude!""I know guys," says Arthur. "What I did was wrong."

"What's also wrong," says Buster, "is that you lied to us. I know I've done it but it's not nice to lie to your friends."

"Buster's right," says Francine. "I'm not at all happy about this."

"Neither am I," says Muffy.

"I know," says Arthur with his head bowed down in shame. "And I'm sorry."

Arthur looks up and faces his disappointed to almost angry friends and continues, "I was wrong to get out of going to my sister's pageant, to disobey my parents, and to lie to you. I don't deserve to be here."

"No you don't," says Muffy.

"So I'm going to go to my sister's Spring Pageant, where I belong," says Arthur. And as he walks away, he says, "please try to enjoy yourselves."

Arthur leaves the pool party in shame and guilt and he goes to DW's preschool and attends the Spring Pageant in his swimwear. He finds his parents and sits near them and watches what's left of the Spring Pageant.

After the Spring Pageant is over, both of Arthur's parents deal with him.

"Arthur," says Jane, "you went off to the pool party didn't you?"

"Yes, Mom," Arthur admits, "I did."

"Arthur Timothy Read," says Jane, "I am angry and very disappointed at you!"

"As am I!" says David.

"Me too!" says a hurt DW. "How could you do this to me, your loving little sister?"

"Arthur," says Jane, "what you did was selfish!"

"Not to mention very inconsiderate!" says David.

"You knew you were supposed to come to the Spring Pageant and I told you specifically that you were to come and I did not change my mind about this!"

"I know I was wrong to do what I did," says Arthur, "and I'm really sorry."

"You can say sorry all you want," says DW, "but it doesn't change what you did to me!"

"DW's right, Arthur," says David.

"I really wanted you here to see my Spring Pageant," says DW. "Was that too much to ask?"

"Okay DW," says Jane, "that's enough. We'll take it from here."

"At least I didn't enjoy myself when I was at Muffy's pool party," says Arthur. "I thought I would but the guilt got to me and I just couldn't take it and decided to come."

"What you did, Arthur," says David, "was still wrong. You shouldn't have disobeyed us and snuck out of coming to this Spring Pageant in the first place."

"Arthur we would have let you go to the pool party after the Spring Pageant was done," says Jane."You would have?" asks Arthur.

"Yes," says Jane. "You would have been able to go once this was done."

"I wish I knew that now," says Arthur. "Well, maybe I might have known that. And why didn't you come after me, find me, and bring me to the Spring Pageant?"

"We would have," says Jane, "but we couldn't make DW late."

"But we would have came and got you after the Spring Pageant!" says David

Arthur says, "I'm really sorry, Mom and Dad."

"It's not just us you should be apologizing to," says Jane. "There's one more person you should be apologizing to!"

Arthur then lowers himself to DW's level, puts his hand on his shoulder and says "DW, I'm really sorry I ditched your Spring Pageant."

DW has tears in her eyes after the hurt her brother inflicted on her.

"You are bad and selfish!" says DW.

"DW," says Jane, "I know you're upset but please let us be the parents."

"I really am sorry, DW" Arthur tries to say more convincingly. "I'll never do this to you again."

"No you won't," says David. "You most certainly won't!"

Jane sternly tells Arthur, "For what you did to us and to your sister, you're grounded for a week!"

David, also stern, says," That means no TV, no dessert, no comic books, and no hanging out with your friends outside of school!"

"Okay, Mom and Dad," Arthur says.

Jane then tells Arthur, "Look sweetie, I know it's a drag constantly having to sacrifice what you want to do to do what DW and others want you to do, and we understand you don't always like doing what we tell you to do and we don't expect you to."

"But you have to understand, son," David chimes in, "and as we told you this before, sometimes we all have to do things we don't want to do. We can't always do what we want to do, that's just the way it is. And disobeying us and going off and doing what you want to do instead of what we specifically tell you to do is not the way."

"And you have to understand," says Jane, "that we're your parents and we have the right and authority to tell you what to do and what not to do and it is your utmost and your responsibility to obey us even if it's not what you want to do. It is very disrespectful to disobey us and do what you want anyway after we tell you not to do it."

"I know, Mom and Dad," says Arthur, "I don't always like doing what DW wants or what you want me to do, but I do feel bad about what I did and it did keep me from enjoying myself when I went to Muffy's pool party. I've learned my lesson and I will try not to do this again. And I will serve my punishment."

"Good," says Jane.

"Now let's go," says David.

The ashamed Arthur and his family go home after this and Arthur serves his grounding and other consequences for his disobedience and selfishness.

 **A/N** If any of you have better ideas as to how I could have written this chapter or have any suggestions, please firmly but kindly let me know. I'm sure I could have done this better but don't really know how.

Though I understand Arthur didn't want to go to DW's Spring Pageant, and I probably wouldn't have wanted to go either, it was still wrong and selfish of Arthur to do what he did, and now he has to pay for his actions, being selfish, sneaky, disobedient.

Please understand, I did not write this chapter to offend anybody. I mean I did mean to write this chapter the way I did but I wasn't aware, at least not fully that I was making Arthur seem like a bad guy. I was just writing what could have happened in the episode, or at least what I think could have happened in the episode but did not. But it was not my intent to offend anyone with this chapter and I'm sorry if I did, I really am. And I know some of you are annoyed with my apologies, and perhaps I do apologize excessively or unnecessarily, but I don't want to give people the impression that I don't care about anybody and that I'm inconsiderate and have no regard for other people, I do care for other people.

But please understand that as caring as I am and though I hate upsetting people, it is wrong to do, I cannot please everyone, it's just impossible to do. I am going to upset some of you, but not on purpose. And I had someone tell me on Arthur Wikia that I cannot please everyone and he's right. But that doesn't mean I'm going to, or should anyway, displease people on purpose and I have to remind myself of that sometimes.

Plus, try to remember that this is just fanfiction. I guess I am not saying all this right but I'm doing the best I can and saying this the best I can and know how. But I don't write to offend people, although I do try to make some of my fanfics tear-jerkers but only some of them, and I make sure I cry too. But I don't write my fanfics or do anything to offend or anger anyone on purpose. And I cannot expect everyone to like everything I do. I mean I will not be swayed by opinions, at least not all of them, but please try not to think that I don't care about anyone, but I refuse to let other people dictate what I do and how I do things. I respect opinions and I would like mine respected, and there are stories, artwork, and fanfics I don't like, but I try to stay away from it, although I admit I fall short of that and so some of it is on me.

But if I upset any of you with this chapter, I didn't mean to, it wasn't my intent to do so. I cannot and won't expect all of you to believe me but I hope at least some of you will.

And hopefully the next chapter will be good and better to, at least some of you. I will not promise you it will be better but I will try to make it readable.

Thank you.

And again, I'm sorry for the delay in updating this. I kind of have writer's block and I'm having trouble coming up with stories. Plus I'm busy with other things, and admittedly side-tracked and I've been spending my time on Deviant Art and I'm also dealing with some poor health. So I won't be writing and posting very many stories though I'd like to and I still have some stories planned and one story, the one about George, to update so I'm running behind. Please bare with me everyone. Things are not going to be moving very fast with me and FFN right now.


	3. Chapter 3A

**Chapter 3A: One More Possibility**

 **Author's note: This was going to be the last chapter to this story but I decided to add one more after it to this. Also, I'm sorry for the delay in updating this story.**

 **Let's see what happens with Arthur and DW in this chapter. Note, much of this is just going to be a carbon copy of what happened in the real episode but I did add a few more words to some of the original dialouge.**

On a stormy night, DW is pacing the floor in her room with her imaginary friend.

"Think, Nadine," she says, "think. It has to be something exciting. But I want the audience to be moved too."

Then barking is outside DW's door, followed by Arthur's voice saying "Shhh, Pal be quiet!"

DW gets an idea of what's on the otherside of her door and walks to it and opens it. Her suspicions are correct when she sees her brother and his dog. Arthur gasps.

"Quit spying on me!" says DW.

"Me?" asks Arthur, who is playing with his glasses. "I wasn't spying."

Arthur then confesses, "Okay I was."

He goes on to ask, "But you're not planning anything to embarrass me are you?"

DW responds, "I hate to break this to you, but not everything is about you, Arthur read! And one more thing, you need to mind your own business!"

DW then closes her door. But after Arthur says that that's a relief, DW turns her head and hums with a smile. She has something up her sleeve.

The next morning, DW and Jane are at the kitchen table.

"So," says Jane to DW, "have you decided how you'll improve the pageant?"

"Mmhmm," answers DW as Arthur is walking by. "I'm going to do a poem."

"About what?" asks Arthur.

"MOM," DW complains, "ARTHUR'S BEING NOSY!"

"It's okay," Jane tells DW, "we can keep it a secret. Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be wonderful."

"It's going to be a 'two-person' poem," says DW, "I'm gonna ask Emily to do it with me."

Or is she?

Later, it's after-school at Lakewood and Arthur, Francine, and Muffy are walking out of Mr. Ratburn's classroom.

"She's up to something," Arthur says. "I can tell!"

"Stop worrying!" says Muffy. "And anyway, I've decided my pool party won't start until after the pageant."

"The preschool is on the way to Muffy's," says Francine, who is walking with Muffy ahead of Arthur. "I'll pick you up."

Arthur laments, "She's planning something, I just know it! She's too happy!"

As Arthur walks away, Francine and Muffy stop turn to each other for a moment before resuming walking on their way.

"Too happy?" asks Muffy.

"If she's planning to drive him crazy," says Francine, "it's working."

Finally the day comes. It is now set at DW's preschool. In Ms. Morgan's classroom there's an audience while the preschoolers are performing at the Spring Pageant.

"We are pretty springtime flowers," Ms. Morgan and DW and the rest of the preschoolers sing. "See us blossom, one by one."

As they're singing, Arthur, who, against his wishes, is there, is counting the ceiling tiles one more time.

"Still four-hundred and sixty-eight," says Arthur. Then Jane shushes him.

After Arthur yawns and the preschoolers finish off with "Reaching reaching for the sun," the audience gives a round of applause. DW and her classmates take a bow.

"Thank you," says Ms. Morgan. "And now DW read will recite a poem that she wrote."

But DW has a sad look on her face. Arthur lowers himself and watches trying to prepare himself for whatever is about to happen. DW however is whispering in her teacher's ear.

Subsequently, Ms. Morgan announces to the audience, "It appears DW won't be reciting her poem."

Arthur watches as DW walks from in front of the audience and out of the classroom.

Arthur then walks toward the exit where Francine waits for him.

He happily says to her, "Mom and Dad said I can leave now. DW dropped out. It's just the other kids after this."

"Cool," says Francine, "let's go."

But just as Arthur's about to walk out, he turns and sees DW siting alone against a distant wall and looking forlorn. Arthur delays the trip to Muffy's pool party to go see what's wrong with DW and Francine steps back in. Arthur then asks DW why she didn't do her poem.

"I couldn't get anyone to do it with me," DW answers."

"Big deal," says Arthur. "Do it by yourself."

"Hello," says DW, "in case you forgot, Arthur Read, it was supposed to be a two-person poem. If you knew anything about poetry, you know you can't do a two-person poem with just one person!"

"Oh," says Arthur. Then he walks away with Francine.

But they don't get very far and DW is still looking like she's feeling sorry for herself. Arthur stops and takes another look at DW.

"One sec," says Arthur to Francine, who sighs.

Arthur walks back to his sister.

"Nobody in the whole class would do it with you?" asks Arthur.

DW shakes her head no.

"That's really mean," Arthur responds.

Francine comes up to Arthur, asking, "You coming?"

"Hang on," he says to her and then moves closer to her sister.

Arthur puts his hand on his sister and says "Look, DW, if you really really need another person to do your poem..."

Then DW interrupts and excitedly shouts, "Arthur, you're the best brother ever!" DW then hugs Arthur and thereafter grabs his hand and, says "Come on," to him and leads him back to the classroom.

Arthur tells Francine, "Go on, I'll meet you at Muffy's."

But Francine says, "What, and miss this? No way."

As the Tibbles are doing their little mime show, DW explains to Arthur what he is to do during her poem. Meanwhile, Francine whistles and in runs Binky and Buster.

"We got your call," says Binky, "what's the big emergency?"

Francine points toward the performing area and answers "I just thought you'd want to see something on the way to the party."

Ms. Morgan announces, "For our final performance, a poem by DW Read."

The she backs away and claps and the audience claps.

Arthur tells DW, "No way! I'm not doing this!"

"Arthur," says DW, "you said you'd do this with me, you can't back out on me now!"

"But DW," says Arthur, this is uncomfortable and humiliating! Nothing doing, DW!"

"Arthur," says DW, "stop thinking just about yourself and think of your little sister. You said you'd do this with me and right now I really need you. Don't bail on me! Do you want to embarrass me? In front of mom, dad, Grandma, my friends and their moms and dads?"

Ms. Morgan calls out, "DW, are you going to do your poem?"

"Give me one second, please," she yells to Ms. Morgan. Then turning back to Arthur. "Let's go, Arthur Read, I don't have time to argue about this!"

DW then walks front and center to recite her poem.

 **A/N I'm just going to include the poem. If you want to skip it, skip to the next bold print.**

"My best friend," says DW, "A poem by DW Read."

DW then ahems Arthur to come to her but Arthur is reluctant and tries to wave both his arms at her but DW puts her hands together and makes a cute face in the form of rapidly blinking eyes. Arthur sighs and joins up with his sister. DW recites her poem:

"My best friend lives in my house

He isn't a lion

And he isn't a mouse.

He's a chimpanzee

And he goes..."

Arthur then unenthusiastically goes "Ah ah e e ooh ooh."

But DW says to Arthur, "Louder!"

Arthur does it again a little louder, adding one more "ah," but still doesn't put life into it.

"You have to act like a chimpanzee!" DW quietly but firmly insists to her brother.

Finally, Arthur swallows his pride and acts like a chimpanzee with a more lively chimpanzee sound, causing laughter among the audience.

DW continues, "He climbs on furniture

And hangs on lamps.

And when he's happy

He does a silly dance."

Without hesitation, Arthur then does his chimpanzee dance and acts more like a chimpanzee. The audience is enjoying it. Francine, Binky, and Buster are amazed at what they're witnessing their classmate slash friend do. Arthur also pretends to take something off of Timmy Tibble and eats it!

DW concludes, "He walks on his hands

And sleeps on a drawer.

My best friend is a chimpanzee

But he never is a bore.

The end"

Thereafter, the audience applauds and cheers.

DW then says to Arthur, "see, now that wasn't so bad."

"Go Arthur!" shouts Francine

"Yay chimp!" shouts Binky.

Arthur has a marveled look on his face but then smiles with his mouth open.

 **A/N This is a good resuming point but it gets a little dramatic a little later.**

The Spring Pageant is finally said and done, and Arthur's parents free him to go. Arthur is changed from his formal clothing to his swimwear.

"Have fun at your party!" says Jane.

"Congratulations," David says as he's holding DW in his arms. He then goes on, "Or as they say in Chimpanzee, (then imitates a chimpanzee) 'ooh ooh ah ah.'"

Jane, bless her little heart, softly pushes her husband and walks away with him.

He laughs and tells her, "Hey come on, Arthur isn't the only talented one you know."

Arthur then turns to his friends, "I only did it because her friends all told her no."

Then Emily comes up to Arthur, asking, "Can I have your autograph?"

Cheik also comes up to Arthur and says "Me too! That was funny!"

Emily says "The Tibbles want one too, they're jealous. They want to be Chimpnzees too!"

"Well," says Arthur, "I'll guess you're all wishing you had said yes when DW asked you!"

Emily and James look at each other for a couple seconds and then turn back to Arthur.

"Asked us what?" Emily asks him.

"To be the..." then Arthur stops and finally sees the light and realizes what took place and gasps.

Francine starts to giggle.

Arthur shifts sentences and says "I don't believe it!"

Francine laughs out loud and says to Arthur, "She got you!"

Arthur then shouts out into the air "DW!"

 **A/N Now this is where things start to get a little crazy.**

Realizing what has happened, Arthur gets really angry.

"I can't believe DW did this to me!" Arthur shouts. "She tricked me, and lied to me and manipulated me!"

"Uh, Arthur," says Francine.

"I knew she was up to something!" Arthur shouts. "This is exactly what I was afraid of and what I was trying to avoid!"

The really hurt, humiliated and uspet Arthur throws the paper that's supposed to have autographs on it to the ground. The preschoolers all gasp as they see what Arthur is doing. Francine, Binky, and Buster also are in a little shock at what they see. Arthur then walks around the preschoolers and walks pasts his friends, stumping away.

"Arthur," says Binky, "where you going?"

Arthur turns around and shouts, "I'm going home!"

"But don't you want to go to the pool party?" asks Francine?

"I change my mind!" shouts Arthur. "I don't feel like going anymore! You guy go on without me!"

"But it won't be as much fun without you!" shouts Buster.

"I don't care!" says Arthur, almost in tears. "Just leave me alone and go!"

Arthur goes off home bound without stopping or saying anything else to his friends.

"Arthu..." says Binky, reaching out his hand toward Arthur.

"Let him go," says Francine, putting her hand on Binky's opposite shoulder from behind. "If he doesn't want to come, we can't make him."

"Yeah," says Buster, "let's just go to the pool party. It won't be as much fun without him but we're just gonna have to try to make the best of it."

"Yeah," says Binky.

So Francine, Binky, and Buster all head to Muffy's pool party without Arthur, who has gone the opposite direction.

Arthur then comes home and enters his house. After stepping in, Arthur's parents notice him.

"Arthur," says Jane, "I thought you were going to the pool party!"

"Yeah, Arthur," says David. "You were looking forward to this. Is everything all right?"

"No," says Arthur sternly with tears in his eyes, "I suddenly don't feel well."

DW comes along and asks, "What's wrong Arthur?"

But Arthur gets more upset to very indignant when he sees DW. But he doesn't say anything to her. Arthur just walks past his sister and then walks fast up the stairs and goes to his room crying. Pal follows him into his room He closes his door, sits on his bed, puts his glasses on his night stand and cries heavily. He doesn't want to do anything and wants to be alone, except with Pal. Pal jumps up on to the bed and watches his sad, hurt, and embarrassed young owner.

 **A/N This is not the end of the story, there will be a little more to this.**


	4. Chapter 3B

**Chapter 3B: Epilogue/ Added content.**

Minutes pass by as Arthur lays on his bed hurt, angry, and embarrassed, tears fall out of his eyes. Pal is still at his side.

Just then, a set of knocks on the door.

"Arthur," calls his mother, Jane, "are you in there?"

Arthur looks toward his door but is silent and turns away.

"Arthur," says Jane as she knocks again, "didn't you hear me?"

Arthur, albeit upset, calls out, "Come in."

The door opens and in comes Jane and David, who see Arthur lying on his bed. They approach him and talk to him, and they see that he's very upset.

"Arthur," says David, "what's the matter? And why didn't you go to the pool party?"

Arthur looks at his parents with tears in his eyes and has a hard time talking at first. Then he decides to start talking.

"I didn't go to the pool party," says Arthur who's sobs intensify a little, "because..."

"Yes, Arthur," says Jane.

Arthur cannot say this without sobbing, "DW tricked me. She lied to me and embarrassed me in front of not only her friends and their parents but she embarrassed me in front of my own friends!"

"What's this about DW lying to you?" asks David.

"DW said she asked everyone in her class to do her two-person poem with her," Arthur answers, "and that no one would do it with her. And she sat alone looking sad and likely hoping I'd notice, which I did. I couldn't help but get concerned about her and I went to see what was wrong and she told me no one would do her two-person poem with her. I was going to leave her but seeing how upset she looked, I couldn't help but feel bad for her and decided to help her although I didn't want to. So I reduced myself to helping DW with her two-person poem, although I was hesitant but she kept insisting I did it and so I did. And later as her friends ask me for my autograph, I find out that not only did DW never ask her friends to do her two-person poem with her but she was planning to embarrass me!"

Arthur sobs some more.

"Is this true, Arthur?" asks Jane.

Arthur nods.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," says Jane.

Arthur then says, "I don't mean to be disrespectful to you, mom and dad, but..."

Arthur's parents are listening.

"It was bad enough you made me go to the pool party," he continues, "something I really did not want to do. And again, I'm sorry, I mean no disrespect and I'm sorry if I sounded disrespectful to you."

"That's okay, Arthur, "says David. "Go on."

Arthur continues, "And it's even worse that DW lied to me, manipulated me, and humiliated me like that. That's exactly what I was trying to avoid!"

"Please don't take this the wrong way," Arthur goes on to say, "but DW can be very manipulating, mom and dad. And she insists on getting her way and as I said before, 'she always gets what she wants.' And she's always making do things I don't want to do, even when I try to refuse. And I always have to sacrifice for her and do what she wants me to do. And she even wastes my time, like the time I had to help her look for her blankie when I wanted to go to Buster's and watch Renegade Joe only to miss out because of wasting my time going all over town looking for DW's blankie, which we never found anywhere we went."

Arthur goes on to say, "I don't hate DW, I do love her and care a little about her, but I hate it when she keeps getting me to do things I don't want to do. And I'm sick and tired of her always getting her way and I'm sick and tired of always doing things for her and of her wasting my time. And what is more, I feel like you favor her over me and care more about her than about me."

"What?" Arthur's parents say in unison.

"It's like you care more about DW than about me," says Arthur with tears still going down his cheeks.

"But Arthur," says David, "that's not true. Your mom and I love you just as much as we love DW, and also Kate."

"That's right," says Jane.

"Then why do you always let her get what she wants?" asks Arthur, "and why do you always take her side of things?"

"Arthur," says Jane, "we don't always let DW get what she wants, nor do we always take her side of things. You know this."

Jane goes on to say, "And besides, does DW really 'always' get what she wants. And do you really 'always' have to do what she wants, and that we 'always' take her side? Think about it."

Arthur does think for a moment.

"Okay," he says, "maybe DW doesn't really always get what she wants and I know my saying I always have to do what she wants is an exaggeration, and I know you don't always take her side of things. I just feel this way."

"Arthur," says Jane, "we know it's tough having a sister and having to share with her and having to do things for her. Don't forget, your dad and I have brothers and sisters too."

"She's right," says David, "and we too had to do things for them, even things we didn't want to do, although admittedly my brother and sisters sometimes got me to do things I didn't to do and sometimes they embarrassed me."

"My brothers and sisters did the same thing to me too," says Jane. "But admittedly I did the same thing to them. Didn't you David?"

"Come to think of it," says David, "I guess I have too."

Jane then says to Arthur, "And don't you think you make your sister do things she doesn't want to do? And don't you embarrass her sometimes?"

"I guess I do make DW do things she doesn't want to do," says Arthur, "and I guess sometimes even I have embarrassed her, like the time I hit her for touching my plane. I'm still a little upset you took her side on this, although I admit I was wrong to hit her in the first place. What I did was worse than what she did. Still, I kind of wish you'd taken some of my side of the issue."

"But we did, Arthur," says David. "We did talk to her about that."

"Oh," says Arthur.

Just then, DW comes to Arthur's room and asks "What's going on?"

"DW," says David, "will you come here a minute? We'd like to speak with you."

DW comes in.

"Now Arthur," says Jane, "we know you're upset, but can you please try to be nice to your sister?"

"Okay," says Arthur.

"DW," says David, "is it true you didn't ask your friends to do the two-person poem with you and had Arthur do it with you instead?"

DW hesitates to answer.

"Well, DW?" asks Jane.

DW lowers her head a little and says, "Okay, yes, I admit it. I didn't ask my friends to do my two-person poem with me and I admit I made Arthur do it with me."

"And you've been planning this," says Jane, "have you?"

"Yes, I have," says DW.

"DW," says Jane, "that wasn't very nice of you. You really hurt and embarrassed your brother."

DW looks at Arthur and sees the tears running down his face and DW does feel a little bit bad for her brother.

"Oh," says DW.

"We need to have a talk with both of you," says Jane. She then says to Arthur, "Arthur, we know you don't always like doing what DW wants to do..."

"No I don't," says Arthur.

Jane continues, "But you have to understand that your dad and I are your parents and we have the right to tell you what to do and what not to do. And you have to understand that sometimes we all have to do things we don't want to do, that's just the way it is and it's never going to change."

"That's right, Arthur," says David.

David then turns to DW. "And DW, you need to be more considerate of your brother. You can't and shouldn't mistreat your brother and take advantage of him and make him do things he doesn't want to do. He's your brother, not your slave and you have to respect him just like he has to respect you. And you also shouldn't lie to him, nor should you embarrass him. Would you want him to lie to you and make you do things you don't want to do or embarrass you in front of your friends?"

"No," says DW, "I don't."

"I think you owe Arthur an apology," says Jane.

DW comes up to Arthur and tells him, "Arthur, I'm sorry I lied to you and made you do my two-person poem with me and I'm sorry I embarrassed you. And I admit I was planning this all along."

She goes on to say, "And I know you didn't want to go to my Spring Pageant and had to go because mom and dad told you, but it was wrong of me to use you and embarrass you like that or to plan to embarrass you. I know you're really upset with me right now but can you please forgive me?"

Arthur looks at DW without saying anything at first.

"Well?" says DW.

"Okay, DW," says Arthur, "though I am still hurt, I forgive you."

Jane then asks Arthur, "So do you want to go to the pool party now?"

"No," says Arthur, "I still don't feel like going.

Just then, the doorbell rings. Jane and David and DW leave Arthur's room and David and Jane answer the door. It's Francine, Binky, and Buster.

"Why hello Francine, Binky, and Buster," says Jane. "What can we do for you?"

"Is Arthur here?" asks Francine. "We want to speak with him."

"Arthur's a little bit upset right now," says Jane.

"We know," says Francine, "but we really have to talk to him. Can we please come in? We won't stay too long."

"Okay," says Jane to Francine, Binky, and Buster, who lets them in. "Arthur's in his room."

Francine, Binky and Buster enter the Read home and go upstairs to Arthur's room. David and Jane go with them.

"There you are, Arthur," says Francine.

"Guys," says Arthur, "what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the pool party?"

"We were there," says Binky.

"But we just couldn't enjoy being there without you," says Buster. "At least I tried to but I just couldn't."

"Does Muffy know this?" asks Arthur.

"Yes," says Francine, " we let her know. She too is wondering where you are."

"Well," says Arthur, "my parents talked to DW and me and DW admitted she embarrassed me, but I still don't want to go."

"But come on Arthur," says Francine, "we want you to come to the pool party with us. It's just not the same without you there."

"Yeah, Arthur," says Binky. "And besides, you can't let what DW did to cause you to cheat yourself out of having a good time and spending time with your friends. We all get embarrassed sometimes."

"That's right," says Buster. "I get embarrassed a lot."

"But you guys don't have sisters," says Arthur. "Well actually you do, Francine, but she's older than you."

"Yeah but Catherine still embarrasses me sometimes, says Francine. "And sometimes I embarrass her."

"And in case you forgot," says Binky, "I have a little sister too."

"Oh yeah," says Arthur, "I kind of did forget that. But Mei Lin doesn't embarrass you."

"That's not true," says Binky. "Sometimes even she can. And I know she definitely will when she gets older and wiser."

"But Arthur," begs Francine, "can you please just come to the pool party. I know you're upset but don't you think you're taking this too hard. And don't you think it's time to put this all behind you and spend time with your friends?"

"Yeah," says Buster, "we really miss having you. In fact, if you want, we can stay here with you."

"No, no," says Arthur. "I'll come to the pool party with you. I have been looking forward to this for a while."

"That's the spirit, Arthur," says Binky.

"All right," says Arthur, I'm coming."

"Come on," says Buster, "let's get out of here and go to Muffy's.

So Arthur, Buster, Francine, and Binky all head toward Muffy's place to go to the pool party.

"Hey Arthur," says Binky, "do it again, be a chimpanzee."

"No-hooo," says Arthur, "not that again. Haven't I suffered enough?"

"Come on be a chimp," says Binky.

Francine begs him to do it too.

"No way," says Arthur.

"Okay," says Binky. "Then I will."

And Binky starts acting like a chimpanzee and Francine and Buster do the same. After a few seconds of watching his friends make fools of themselves, Arthur decides to go ahead and act like a chimpanzee. But across the street, an anthropomorphic adult male dog in a hat and glasses walking his pet dog watches them and walks away thinking they're acting strange.

And then Arthur, Buster, Francine, and Binky go to the pool party and even Arthur enjoys himself.

The End

 **A/N** I have to say: Poor Arthur.

The first time I saw this episode, I was not at all happy about it, well not about the episode but about how DW treated her brother. I mean it was bad enough Arthur's parents made him go to the Spring Pageant when he wanted to go to Muffy's pool party and maybe be with his friends (I'm saying "maybe" just to be safe, maybe it wasn't a maybe.) And it does seem like Arthur always has to do things for DW, which I know isn't true. It's true Arthur's parents had the right to have him go to the Spring Pageant, I cannot go against his parents if they're right.

But it was worse that DW had manipulated Arthur into doing something she wanted to do, and it's not the first time she has, and she tricked him into embarrassing himself and in front of his friends too.

I am sorry but I really hate it when DW gets Arthur to do things he doesn't want to do and manipulates him. It's hard enough for him to live with her, well it's also hard for DW to live with him too (for the sake of the DW fans, in fact, I'll try to be fair I know some of you like DW more than Arthur and I don't like it when people talk negatively and unfairly about my favorite cartoon characters). As I was saying, it's hard enough for Arthur to live with DW but doesn't help that DW pesters Arthur, insists on doing what she wants and getting what she wants and ruins some things for Arthur. She's kind of a bully to him, and sometimes to Baby Kate. Sometimes though Arthur isn't nice to his sister either and he too can be selfish. And I wish DW wasn't so mean and bossy to Arthur and sooner or later she's going to have to understand and take into her stride that she cannot always get what she wants and needs to stop manipulating her brother and getting him to do things he doesn't want to do. Arthur also needs to say "No," and stick to it no matter what (unless his parents tell him he has to change his answer) and needs to stop letting DW run him around, he needs to put his foot down. But he also still needs to respect his sister, there's no way around that.

And I will admit DW does have good qualities and someone said he wished the producers would "focus on those positive aspects of her instead of constantly portraying her as a brat." And he's right, they do need to make more episodes of DW being nice and showing her good qualities. (Source: Arthur Wikia, The Pageant Pickle comments. I also left a comment there but I'm leaving it up to you if you read it or not because it's a negative review and you might not want to read it.)

But I was so upset at what DW did to Arthur, and Arthur was trying to prevent himself from being embarrassed, that I didn't want to watch that episode anymore. But I did decide to write my own version of this episode and write alternate stories:

1\. Starting with one where DW actually lets Arthur off, and how often is DW this nice to her brother?

then doing a scenario where Arthur selfishly gets himself out of going to the Spring Pageant. Unfortunately some of my readers weren't too happy with it. I had Arthur be grounded for two weeks but it was said that was unfair. So I decided to change the story and make Arthur grounded for one week, which was what I wanted to do in the first place anyway.

3 And finally I decided to do a more intensified and hopefully more dramatic version of what really happened in the episode and adding reactions to Arthur and causing him to feel really sad and hurt that he didn't want to go to the pool party anymore. I cannot remember if I was going to make him miss the pool party altogether but I decided to have him go in the end and have his friends convince him to go. I decided to let this story have a happy ending, but I wanted to add a little more to the Pageant Pickle.

Please do remember, this is fan fiction and sometimes I like to write my version of some episodes, not just of Arthur but other cartoons, especially if I'm not satisfied with the real actual version, and like to do better and sometimes worse versions of what happened, well, I tend more to do worse versions of what's happened in some episodes, I rarely do better versions.

Again, I'm sorry chapter 2 was a poor chapter to some of you and I didn't mean to upset anyone, it wasn't my intent. But please try to understand everyone, that while I don't like upsetting anyone, as someone told me on Arthur Wikia, I cannot please everyone. And he's right, it's just impossible to do, so I am going to upset some of you though I don't mean to. But I will try not to do so intentionally.

I do want to end this with a thank you for taking the time to read this and my other fanfics. I do appreciate you taking the time to read my stories. Admittedly they're not all the best and sometimes I throw stories together, and I'm not as good at writing stories as some of you, and I do suffer from writer's block and don't always know what to write, and that's one reason why I haven't been posting a lot of stories. I'm not the best author around, well not even one of the best, but thank you for taking the time to read my stories, thank you very much. Greatly appreciated and thanks also for the reviews, well the nice ones and even the ones with constructive criticism, they have helped me to fix some of my stories.

That is all.


End file.
